Personal Affair
by chainsreacting
Summary: Rin, Tachibana, working for her rival has found herself jobless. With the help of a good friend she gets the ever coveted position as the PA for the worlds most eligible bachelor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Chainsreacting here with my first fan fiction. This isn't technically my first one but the first one ever that I am posting. So please read and review, I want all of your expert opinions and advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

-/-

"I'm sorry we're going to have to let you go?"

"Wait what, didn't you just say I'm a good worker?"

"Yes, I did,"

"And that I'm irreplaceable?"

"Yes I did."

"And that I was the best thing to ever happen to this agency"

"Yes, I said all those things and more."

"So why am I the one whose being let go?" She starting to tear up.

"Oh no, n-n-n-no don't start that. Rin," he takes a breath, "Listen the company is going under and we need to make some cuts that are beneficial to the agency and you just so happen to be one of them."

"But, why me? I mean, come on there's like 200,000 people here at least 5 satellites in each state. There are people who make five times more money than me in one day than what I make in a week. And they barley do anything."

"Yes, that's true Rin, but you seem to be forgetting one factor."

"What's that?"

"Our Boss."

"What about her?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Kagura doesn't like you."

"Oh that, I know that but Kagura's a professional woman. She wouldn't let a silly thing like an old rivalry get to her right? So what if I was top of our class in both high school and university. Sure I've always been one step ahead, but at the end of the day I'm the one who ended up working for her right? So none of that should really matter, besides it's all in the past, it's over and done with right? She's the boss, she gets to boss me around all she wants know."

"Correction, was your boss, and no she is not at all what one would call professional and yes she would let something like that get to her."

The conversation came to a pause as he put his finger to his lips signaling her to be silent. Clicking of heels echoed throughout the hall as they approached. Both occupants of the room turned to the door as the knob jiggled and swung open.

"What, you still here," she sneered.

"Oh, um Mr. Tanaka just-"

"Get out now or I'll have you thrown out," she snarled out.

"Okay, Okay I'll go get my stuff."

"No need it's all in the trash bag on the curb."

"Alright I guess I'll get out of your hair then. I'll see 'round Bankotsu."

She exited the office with a wave from Bankotsu. With her head held high she walked out the building and saw the trash bag full of her stuff. She went through it to make sure everything was in it. She sighed and grabbed her bag and headed to her car. She turned the key to start the car, it screeched and went silent. She repeated the process again and again until she heard a feminine chuckle. Her head tilted up as she looked out her window to see her boss floating on a feather.

"Tachibana, you have two hours to get that trash heap of my lot before I have it towed." She said with a laugh and flew off.

"Arg!" she screamed and pulled out her phone. "Come on girl pick up, please, please."

"Hello"

"Yes! Shiori thank you."

"Hey what's up, is everything alright?" Concern filled her voice as she sensed the stress in her friends tone.

Rin explained her situation to her close friend. She took a deep breath as she concluded her story. "So, can you come get me?"

"Yes of course Rin, and don't worry about your car I'll have Shippo get it for you."

"How is Shippo going to get my car?"

"You know how he is with his mad magic skills."

"Yeah alright I'll see you in a bit."

Rin sat in Shiori's kitchen face smooshed on its cool surface. She sighed watching her breath as it faded of the granite area.

"So Rin, what are you going to do from here?" It has been two months since Rin's departure from Onigumo Enterprise. She has been applying for every job in her field and was starting to lose all hope.

"Oh, I don't know. Shi-chan. I've applied everywhere and have nothing to show."

"Don't give up Hun, things will turn around right quick you'll see. Just don't give up hope." She turned and gave her friend a reassuring smile. The kitchen door opened to reveal a tall fox demon. His orange hair tied up in its usual cobalt ribbon.

"Hey ladies," Shippo greeted. "Why the long face Rin. Still can't get a job.

"Shippo!" Shiori gave her mate a warning glare. "Don't be mean. She's really down about the whole thing."

"Yeah I know but, if she's just going to be boring then she can just go home and sulk. Where did you apply anyway?" He turned to the sulking human with his curiosity.

"Everywhere."

"Even Hasegawa Inc."

Rin looked up at Shippo with a blank expression before bursting out with laughter. "Ha, ha, ha. You're joking right. Anti-human Incorporated. There's no way I'd get a job there. Besides they aren't hiring anymore."

"Ah, ah, that's not true Rin-chan. It looks like the king of frost just dispatched another one. It was dude this time to. Besides it's not him doing the hiring it's his father. If the Inu no Taisho left the people work to his sons it would just be the three of them running the joint."

"How do you even know this stuff?"

"I know a guy, who knows this guy, whose cousins friend's aunt's brother, works there."

"What?"

"Well you see-""

"Don't explain that again. Please don't. Anyways, even if I wanted to work there, there's no way I'd even be considered without recommendation."

"I can write you one."

"_Really,"_ her words laced with sarcasm.

"Yes really Rin_._" He said a bit peeved. "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the youngest magic master in the world. I've completed every magic school known to humans and demons alike. At the age of twelve if I may add."

"Yes Shippo we know. So how exactly is that supposed to help me?"

"Well you see Rin, I am a dignitary among the demon world. I have what you would call a class A status." Rin and Shiori looked at each other and rolled their eyes then broke out laughing. "Laugh it up ladies. Seriously though, do you want me to write one or not."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay then, go online fill out the online application then print one out and fill out solid copy. When you're done with that I'll give you the recommendation them we will fax it together."

"That's so much work." 

"You want the job right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to seem desperate."

"Don't worry about it Rin I know what I'm doing. This time next week you'll be in the Inutaisho's office for an interview."


	2. Chapter 2

**This Time Next Week**

Steading her nerves she concentrated on the task at hand. She focused on the window behind the man questioning her. His amber orbs soft and gentle but at the same time they pierced into ones soul as if revealing to their owner ones true intentions. His very presence demanded respect from all who was in the same room as he. Chuckling softly he was amused by the human in his presence. He sensed confidence in the young woman. Just as well he could hear the nervousness in her heart beat and the shakiness in her breath. He found it quite entertaining as to how a creature can feel emotions so completely opposite of each other at the same time. Throughout the entire interview she sat there as if she was calm like the ocean all the while inside, she was a raging river. He chuckled again at his analogy, nearly burst out laughing as the woman across from him jumped slightly. Rising from behind his desk he walked around and sat on the corner end and looked Rin in the eye. Shifting her gaze to his she sharply inhaled. A clearing of the throat echoed in the room before the Inutaisho began his final questioning.

"Do you know, Ms. Tachibana, what it means to be an inu yokai's personal assistant? I assume by your background that you do." She nodded her head not taking her eyes from him. "It is a tiring job. Usually going to his or her life partner. However do to my eldest son's lack of interest in that particular field we have to keep replacing them. He's a tough nut to crack so I am warning you now if you do not think that you can fully commit to this than you can walk out my office now."

"With all due respect sir I can handle myself among demons. I have spent my entire life surrounded by them; so I am more than positive that I can keep up."

"Yes I see from your recommendation you seem to work very well with us. Do tell how have you come to know the young kitsune."

"Oh um, Shippo and I grew up together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we knew each other since before daycare. We lived on the same street and when my parents passed away it was the Kenshin family that took me in. And after what happened to his family we always stuck together."

"Judging by the sound of your tone, it seems like the two of you had lots of fun together. Despite your loss"

"Yes we did, we were always in detention together, always playing pranks on everyone."

"Really like what?"

"Well, we once stole the Vice Principals underwear and put up on the flag pole. Then there was the time we rigged the school water fountain to pour out Kool-Aid."

"Very interesting tell me more."

Rin went on for what seemed like hours telling the stories of her childhood. "It was fun growing up. Other kids use to pay us to pull pranks on bullies and older siblings. Not only that the school had a fair each year and we were always asked to put on a show for people." The conversation was cut short when the Inu Taisho's phone rang.

"Give me a moment." The conversation lasted for a few seconds but sounded urgent. He hung up the phone with a sigh and grabbed a pen and a sticky note from his desk drawer. "Well Miss Tachibana," he began writing, "Rest up for the rest of the week. Because starting next week your life will be hell." He handed her the slip of paper and went to grab his bag.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yes, that's it. Starting on Monday the future of Hasegawa Inc. is in your hands. Be there by noon and no later. Punctuality is key."

She looked at the address as she was getting ready to go and turned to look at Inutaisho. "This is a residential address."

"Yes ma'am it is. This position is a twenty-four hour job. He must have access to you at all times." He smirked at the double meaning while Rin rolled her eyes at his perverted thoughts. "Hey now don't judge me, judging by your reaction you were having similar thoughts. You know what they say, great minds think alike. Anyway starting Monday you will be living at the Western Manor of the Hasegawa estate. Until then Miss Tachibana." He then left to take care other matters.

"Another one father; how many times do I have to tell you that this Sesshomaru does not need an assistant. I am perfectly able of running this company on my own."

"No you're not Sesshomaru. That way of thinking is exactly why you need an assistant. In order for you to successfully run this company you need to know that it is a team effort and no one person human or demon can do so on his or her own. You are not only going to inherit this company but an entire nation of people will be under your rule. And a king alone cannot rule his people. It takes advisors, priests, and people of all races, creeds and _species_ to run a nation. It is too much for one body to take on. That is why until you can find someone on your own to aid you, whether it follows the guidelines of our ancestors and is your life mate or you hire someone of your own free will; I will provide you with an assistant until something is worked out."

Sesshomaru sighed while squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Fine whatever you wish father, but does it have to be a woman. And a human one at that."

"Now, now Sesshomaru, give this one a chance, I actually like this one. She's spunky. So be nice, she starts on Monday, don't scare her off like you did your house staff." Walking toward the exit Inutaisho felt confident in this new employee. That she may be able to do something to melt the ice around his eldest son's heart. He looked back at his brooding son and sighed as he turned the knob. "I will see you soon my son." With sigh he left as the only response from his son was a growl. He waved to the Jaken, Sesshomaru's only remaining servant as he returned to his car and left for home.

**With Rin**

"Oh my gosh really, just like that, you got the job, congrats" Rin heard her friend congratulating her from her computer."

"Yep thanks. All that's left for me to do is pack all this stuff by Monday."

"Wait, why are you packing?"

"What Shippo didn't tell you? It's a live in job."

"Say what? Seriously? So, not only are you going to work for the world's hottest guy but you're going to live with him. Well that explains why that position is constantly being reopened; well, good luck, I'll be by tomorrow to help you pack."

"Kay thanks.

"Okay, how's this? Good evening Mr. Hasegawa." Rin practiced putting hand out to shake.

"That's fine Rin. Really, now if you don't' get some sleep you'll be late tomorrow. Those Hasegawa's are no joke punctuality is everything. Especially when it comes to Sesshomaru." Shippo told his eager friend.

"I know but, I don't' want to make myself look like a fool. I don't know if I should just shake hands, bow or both. And my greeting needs to be perfect. This is a guy who demands perfection, one screw up and I'm back to square one. Only it would worse cuz not only am I going to jobless but homeless too."

"Relax, Rin you're overreacting. You won't look like a fool. Knowing you, you'll probably make him look like a fool. Just keep calm and do what you do. Get your work done and don't let him walk all over you. Just like you do everywhere go. And as for the greeting thing. Just shake his hand this isn't Japan. If you want to do the bow do the bow, but if he doesn't require it don't worry about."

"Yeah Okay, I'm just really nervous."

"Rin the only thing you need to do is not show fear. Besides what are you afraid of. You've been putting demons in their place since our daycare days, you're the last person that needs to be scared. So get out there and show'em watcha got!"

"You're right Shippo, I never let anyone bring me down before so why start now!" She screamed getting pumped.

"Yeah. That a girl. Put your hand in, get over here Shiori. Ready all together."

"FIGHT-O OH!"


	3. Chapter 3

She stood staring. The doors overwhelming presence stopped her in her tracks. The time 11:25 she was there way before she needed to be. Her father, a hardworking man always told her. "If you're late your late; if you're on time, you're late; if you're early you're on time." The only thing she had was her luggage, everything else was either in storage or she left it at her other apartment seeing that she would no longer need it. It was Shiori's idea really. "Be positive Rin. Get rid of everything that you won't need. Don't even think of the possibility that you may need it again. Think forward." Rin sighed and shook her head of her past thoughts.

"Think forward." She raised her hand and pressed the doorbell. She giggled to herself as she realized it sounded like school bells. It reminded of her school days in Japan. Her giggling ceased when the doors began to open. In front of her stood a tall man. His hair flowed like silk along his back. His eyes as a cold amber piercing into her warm chocolate gaze. "Good morning Hasegawa-sama." She said with a deep bow. She decided after hours of rehearsing to stick to her roots. She may not be in Japan but that's where she was from and her boss has deep roots there as well.

"Tachibana, Rin, I take it. Very well then." He started his voice void of emotion. "Do not think simply because you are early that this Sesshomaru will take liking to you human."

"Excuse me?" Her brow raised. She looked up at him and tilted her head. She kept her emotions in check as she registered his comment.

Sesshomaru had to admit that he was I bit surprised at her control. "Is there a problem human?" He looks at her for a response and gets none. "Good. Is this all you brought with you?" He looked down to her luggage. Just a few small suitcases.

"Yes it is I decided to take the minimum."

"Good that would leave you with less to pack when you leave."

"Will I be going elsewhere sir?" She asked with a mock innocence. Slight agitation in her tone.

He arched his eyebrow at the young woman before turning to walk. "This job human, requires you to keep up with me and I like to keep a very brisk pace. If you start to fall behind you will be terminated. This job requires a high level of quality. If your work fails to be of the quality that I require you will be terminated. I require a being that can think for themselves, someone who can and will act accordingly if I can't be reached. Not only that; someone who can handle being under extreme amounts of pressure. This job isn't for the mediocre."

"You don't think I can keep up? I assure you that I can and will be able to adapt to any and every environment that I encounter."

"That's not very assuring coming from you human."

"Why?" She took a breath to control her anger. "Because I am human?"

"Of course, Human, your kind is weak and slow by nature. You can't possibly think that you have what it takes to keep up in this world."

"Rin."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Rin, Tachibana. Not, Human. With all due respect sir."

"What exactly does that have to do with me?"

"It is my given name and I would like to be called by it instead of human which is my species. Which sir I would like for you to stop insulting."

"I am not insulting your species simply stating its many flaws. For your kind is as I said weak."

"My kind isn't as weak as your kind is lead to believe."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, take the world you live in Mr. Hasegawa."

"What of it?"

"Was it not created by humans?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "This world of business that you have so "completely" dominated was started by humans. Not only that the university and professor you received your degrees from was indeed human. Right Mr. Hasegawa? You demons had to adapt to the world that we humans innovated. And it took you long to do so as well. And there are many who have still failed to do so. Locked in prisons. Sealed and guarded by humans. You say that we are the weak ones but it is we who changed the structure of buildings. It was humans who built the air planes and boats. And it was and still is humans who create and created the technology you use to run your company today Mr. Hasegawa. So before you start putting me and my kind, as you so delicately put it, down. I suggest you take a step back and reevaluate the things in your life." She took a much needed breath and then added sheepishly. "With all due respect Mr. Hasegawa sir."

He looked at the human in front of him. Though his face didn't show it he was shocked. Never before has anyone demon or human, stood up to him. He smirked to himself. 'Interesting,' he thought. "Sesshomaru."

"Excuse me?" She sounded like a broken record.

"You will address me as Sesshomaru."

"What- I can't do that, that wouldn't be-"

"In this world, time and thought is everything. The amount of time spent on making sure you are using the proper honorifics is time spent talking about something unimportant. As well as space being used up in your brain. Space that can be put toward thinking about whatever project that you will be working on. Come this way I will show you where you will be staying."

'Say what? Was he testing me or something?' She decided to keep her questions to herself and focus on the task at hand. Keep in tow with her boss.

They approached a large double staircase. Sesshomaru paused in his footsteps. Rin captivated by the sites in the manor that she would now reside, failed to notice the changes and smacked into something hard and fell to the hard marble floor. "Heh, heh, sorry." She rubbed her butt as she got up from the floor sheepishly.

He ignored her little mishap and called for his servant. "Jaken."

"Y-yes milord." The little imp scurried over to his master.

"Go and retrieve Miss. Tachibana's things from the main lobby."

"Yes milord."

He proceeded up the stairs. Rin followed quickly, careful not to repeat her previous blunder. They came to another set of double doors at the top where the staircase meets. The doors opened to reveal another long hallway. At the end of this was another set of doors and then it separated into two other hallways one going left the other right. The door was another French door that had the Hasegawa emblem on it.

"This room." He came to a stop, "belongs to me. You are not to enter unless permitted to do so by me and me alone so don't get any ideas."

"Ew." Rin flat out said.

"Pardon me?" His eyes turned to Rin filled with curiosity from her statement.

"No offense, Mr. Chick magnet but, I don't roll like that. We just met, I'm not desperate, and at this current moment I really don't like you." She said. Her previous nervousness had started to settle and Rin was back to her no nonsense self. Sure this guy was her boss, but she had morals and she planned to stick with them.

"I see." He smirked his usual smirk. This girl had only been in his home for a few minutes and she has already peaked his interests.

"Do I amuse you Mr. Hasegawa?

"It seems so Rin. And it's Sesshomaru." He corrected and led her down the right corridor.

"This will be your room. It's yours to do with as you please." The door they approached was white the design was Half a sakura tree on the end of the doors with sakura branches filled with blossoms reaching out to where the two doors meet. He opened the doors to reveal a rather large room.

'Wow! This is three times the size of my apartment.' Rin thought as she marveled at the size. Her marvel ceased as she took in the actual room. Sesshomaru watched her reaction and sensed the change of her body language.

"Do you not like it?"

"Well, it's very…Pink." She looked around to see that everything that could possibly be the offending color was. The dressers, the curtains, the bed, the sheets, the walls. Everything was pink. "What happened did a pinkacorn explode in here or something?"

"I take it you don't like pink."

"Hate it." She sighed. "I don't really have to stay in this room tonight, do I?

"It's still early, I can have things rearranged for you by the end of the day. Until then," he led her out of the room. "You can look around, get to know where everything is. You can start at the other end of this hall. There are two doors like this except both have my family's crest on them. The larger door is my home office, in it lies two desks. The larger one being my own of course; your desk is the smaller next to it. The other room next to it will be your own personal office."

"Is there a reason why I need two desks?"

"There will be projects that you and I would need to work on together, if you are here that long, and it will be tedious to have to go back and forth between the two rooms." He looked at the now glaring girl. "Is there something wrong?"

"I will be here that long. And a lot longer afterward."

"A human life only lasts for so long."

Rin huffed and walked away with a pouting face. 'I'll show him.' As she approached the stairs she peaked back to see if she was being followed. "Well it looks like it's time to get lost." She said starting her expedition through the enormous mansion.

-/-

Thanks everyone for reading so far. Chapter four is coming up; please tell me what you think so far. Thanks again.


End file.
